Assassin's Tango
by Kassy Solis
Summary: en Argentina hay un lugar especial, donde los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, no seais timido caminante y entra a el lugar donde las parejas bailan al compás de un tango asesino. Bienvenido al Café Tortoni. lemon soft! Nya! :3


hello all

new one-shot!

hope you like it and that tango flood your senses!

Las noches invernales en Buenos Aires se tornan frías, el reloj y el termómetro se acercan a 0 con paso indetenible y solo el suave taconeo se escucha a lo lejos.

El aliento de un único caminante se escapa fugaz entre sus manos, acelerando su paso, intenta pasar desapercibido por unos ojos azules que lo atraparon solo al mirarlo, ya no podrá escapar.

Asomado en la vitrina del emblemático Café Tortoni, plasma su respiración en el vidrio, entonces la ve, su piel se eriza, pero no por el frio, es la figura en el vestido que junto al sonido del bandoneón se escapa, colándose por los pasillos y mesas vacías hasta llenarle los sentidos.

La mujer se los ojos azules baila sola sobre el escenario, el olor a madera emana lentamente del tabloncillo de baile, ella ve al caminante de ojos dorados, se ha atrevido a entrar al café, allí no hace frio, este desaparece con el calor de las tenues velas que iluminan el lugar.

Mira de reojo al pianista, un joven albino que ahora le sonríe de manera cínica, él es el cómplice de aquella que lo ha seducido y que se foguea entre las mesas mientras invita al intruso a unirse al baile.

Se encuentra extasiado, ajeno del frio y sumergido en la seducción del gancho y los ocho pasos, ese vestido negro revela cosas que debían quedar ocultas, reluce sobre las piernas pálidas y cremosas de la bailarina de ojos celestes, el solo ha atinado a quitarse el saco dejándolo olvidado en las sillas, recogiendo sus mangas se acerca cautelosamente, ella le espera, le tiende la mano sensualmente, y el la recibe halándola hacia su cuerpo, y pensar que él quería pasar de largo sin voltear a ver la vitrina del café, sin embargo eso fue imposible…

Cada noche pasa lo mismo, y él no logra seguir sin que el cuerpo y la mirada de la chica de ojos claro lo persuadan y lo inviten a pasar al lugar donde el sonido de los tacones se vuelve efímero entre las melodías.

El pianista da la señal mientras que la pareja se posiciona, los ojos azules de la joven lo toman por sorpresa, se fijaron en los mismos de color dorado, y él no logra apartar la mirada, así es como todo comienza de nuevo.

Entonces el de los ojos ocre los vuelve a ver, los mismos músicos que acompañan a la joven de vestido negro, violín, bajo, guitarra y piano, muy pronto estarán listos para comenzar la melodía, son un grupo irregular, o quizás es el momento, ese momento en el cual los bailarines se vuelven músicos, todo se pone en su contra y el vuelve a caer en la trampa.

Una joven de ojos verdes comienza, el sonido del violín que toca se cuela por los oídos del chico de ojos dorados, y el la observa, ensimismada en el instrumento, mientras que el albino sonríe al ver su cabellera ceniza moverse junto con las notas del violín.

Los ahora nuevos bailarines dejan el alma en los tacones y la tonada, eventualmente, muy al fondo, se escucha un bandoneón repitiente, un joven de ojos verdes que está siendo seducido por una chica de ojos y cabello oscuro, quien muy hábilmente combate el álgido clima con miradas seductoras.

Quebradas, vaivén y traspiés son alternados con el sonido de la guitarra y el bajo, las hermanas de cabello rubio hacen bien su trabajo, con cada nota que dan, han vuelto más irresistible a la joven bailarina de piel pálida, quien ha arrastrado a su presa sobre todo el escenario y ahora lo tienen en su poder.

Los tacones acarician sutilmente la madera, mientras que sus muslos asomados por la apertura de aquel corto vestido negro escalan la pierna del caballero de ojos ocre, enganchándolo, reclamándolo, pidiendo ser suyos.

Y una última cargada coincide con el compás del final de la canción, ya es tarde y los ojos de la bailarina tienen un brillo especial, lo ha tomado por sorpresa de la mano y han partido rápidamente del lugar.

Él no sabe a dónde se dirigen, así que solo se deja llevar por la joven, al llegar unas cortinas blancas le dan la bienvenida y la presencia de un beso le hace perder la noción del tiempo.

Sus bocas dieron un cruce drástico y la huella de un beso quedo marcado en el cuello de la bailarina de ojos azules, ella devolverá el sentimiento con una caricia atrevida, el solo se deja llevar, tomándola cargada la lleva a la habitación, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

La noche le dio una escena casi surrealista al joven de ojos ocre, ya no había vestido que se interpusiera en su camino y ahora sus manos cubrían cada centímetro de su piel suave y tibia, esa piel que el besaba con idolatría.

Solo la luna cubría con su luz aquellos cuerpos desnudos, mientras que la de los ojos azules lo sentía deslizarse dentro de ella, moverse con suaves estocas que transmitían como el mar, ondas de placer, el la hizo suya, la tenía solo para él, comprobando con ello las sensaciones de su tacto, cuando sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y su boca pedía a gritos más de aquello que ahora estaba probando, el vaivén de sus caderas, los gemidos de placer junto con los espasmos cuando el final se acercaba.

Ya era media noche y la joven de ojos azules despierta algo cansada, ha tanteado su cama pero el ya no está, se sienta en ella tapándose la cara mientras que algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos…

Y sonríe…

Porque por lo menos esa noche no había sido ella la que se había escapado en medio de la oscuridad luego de su encuentro con el chico de ojos ocre.

Y así pasa otra noche más en el café Tortoni, allí no importa el nivel, la apariencia, ni quien te acompaña, solo importa el minuto de silencio en que se ofrecen las manos para iniciar un baile.

La hora en la cual llegues tampoco importa, solo el frenesí del momento en el cual el baile toma su punto alto pasada la medianoche, cuando las miradas sustituyen las palabras a la hora de seducir.

Podría ser que algún día otra pareja como esa llegase a ese paraje, sin embargo ahora el café Tortoni es de ellos, como cada noche desde que se conocieron, en el mismo café donde las aceras se trasforman en tribunas y el álgido clima es combatido por el calor del baile, por los tacones que se escabullen entre muslos, el aliento del aire que se transforma en un beso y las parejas que bailan al compás de un Tango Asesino...

Io non ho aggiornato più tardi ... ma ho una presentazione e non ho tempo!

Spero che ti è piaciuto!

Me inspiere en la canción assassin's tango de john Powell (miss and mister smith) y si alguien quiere saber el café si existe

Pag: . /

Es un lugar que llena los sentidos, he ido y me encanto!

Bueno eso es todo amigos

¿Meresco un review?


End file.
